Electronic urine measurement systems are known.
WO 2010/149708 A1 discloses a urine measurement device for measuring urine production of a patient having a urine catheter. The device uses capacitive measurements from electrodes arranged close to a self emptying measurement chamber to calculate the urine level in the measurement chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,919,455 describes a device comprising a siphon chamber for the urine with a self emptying function, and wherein the urine volume is measured with the aid of an optic and/or electric sensor. When the urine level in the siphon chamber increases the capacitance between two electrodes in the walls of the siphon chamber changes. In this way a signal is created that corresponds to the amount of urine in the siphon chamber. See e.g. FIG. 4 and column 4 lines 34 to 52.
More details regarding nosocomial urinary tract infections and development of biofilms may be found in    Burke J P, Riley D K. Nosocomial urinary tract infection. In: Mayhall C G, editor. Hospital epidemiology and infection control. Baltimore: Williams and Wilkins; 1996. p. 139-53.    D. J Stickler, S. D Morgan, Observations on the development of the crystalline bacterial biofilms that encrust and block Foley catheters, Cardiff School of bioscience 2007